The Untitled Daughter of Evil
by Shado-chan
Summary: "Tina..."  "Don't talk back to me, Asis! I am your queen. You will obey my order, and that's final!"  My brother gave a low knowtow. "...I will," he replied shaikily, tears streaming down his face.  "I'm sorry," I said. "I don't want to do this either..."


I leaned over the railing of the balcony, my view of the town below as clear as day in the dimming twilight. Dirty yellow pansies and deep orange and scarlet roses bloomed in separate pots along the railing, coloring the dull maroon wood. My long chocolate-brown hair contrasted sharply against the bright yellow shirt and pitch-black thigh-length pleated skirt I was wearing as my ice blue eyes scanned the horizon for any signs of the army of Red.

Nope. No one but the villagers milling about as usual. I gave a sigh of relief and climbed onto the railing, sitting down with my legs dangling over the sides. It was getting darker rapidly, and the villagers were retreating into their homes, but I stayed out as the scent of the pine trees from the adjacent forest wafted over the castle.

Yes . . . this is my castle. My kingdom. Even if I only am 17, I am the ruler. No one would dare to disregard that.

Footsteps from behind me just as the first stars came out. He leaned on the railing beside me. "Nice night out, huh, sis?" Asis greeted. I looked over at him. Like always, he wore that black ninja-like headband tied around his forehead with the white half-infinity symbol on the front—don't ask what it means, because he won't tell me—and his hands were still gloved. Male stickmen don't often wear any other clothes, and he was no exception. This was perfectly fine with society. But you don't really care, do you?

"Yes, a beautiful night it is," I agreed.

He turned his head, looking straight into my eyes. "Any sign of the Kingdom of Red?" he questioned. I shook my head without hesitation, and he gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

A few moments were spared by listening to the forest come alive with cricket chirps and owl hoots. "Asis?"

"Yeah?"

"How come I never see you during the day?"

He shrugged. "I've got things to do, places to see," was his reply. "Plus, you're always so busy with your princess-y duties."

I scoffed. "Yeah, like sitting on a throne doing nothing all say are princess duties."

Asis chuckled. "True."

Another silence, broken by me asking, "Where do you go all day?"

"Mostly around the village," he answered. "But sometimes I visit the neighboring kingdoms."

I paled a bit, and his expression softened. "Oh, not anywhere we're not supposed to go," he reassured. I calmed myself, almost unsuccessfully, and nodded once for him to continue.

"Today," he ventured, "I went to the village of Green." I opened my mouth to say something, but he held up a finger to silence me. "Nothing much there—lots of trees, a town, and a small castle—but . . ." he trailed off, staring into the horizon.

"But what?" I pestered. There was a distant, dreamy expression on my brother's face that I had never seen before.

He didn't reply for a few seconds. "There was this girl." Ah. That explains everything. "She had sparking green eyes and long dirty blond hair. She's a bit of a scholar; and very nice . . ." he trailed off again.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Kym."

I blinked in surprise. "Kym? The princess of Green?"

Asis looked at me with the same shocked expression. "She's a princess?"

"Yeah," I explained. "She isn't queen yet from what I've heard, but people say she'll make a very good ruler."

"And you know this stuff how?" Asis inquired.

I threw my head up to the sky and yelled, "Oh how I hate thee, history classes!"

My brother doubled over suddenly, laughing. I couldn't help but join in also.

I stopped eventually, out of breath. He stopped too, and we looked at each other. A glimmer in his eyes told me something was off. I half-closed mine in annoyance. "You asked her to come, didn't you?"

Asis hung his head. "Tomorrow," he admitted shamely.

I know I should've felt angered about him bringing another of such a high rank into my kingdom without my permission, but instead I felt the exact opposite. I might make a new friend.

"You are dismissed," I only said. He shrugged and walked back inside. I stared out at the stars over the horizon, once again losing my feeling to the flowers.

* * *

><p><strong>So . . . how do you guys like it so far? I kinda had this idea for about a couple of years now, but never had the courage to type it up and had no idea where to start! So please, enjoy the story!<br>All the characters here are ****not**** owned by me. Asis, Tina, Kym, and Reo all belong to BosS (id:Hate) on Hatena and the characters in the Story of Evil are owned by the Vocaloid program. Oh, and the idea for Story of Evil are owned by Mothy. In no way am I claiming credit for the characters, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>:S:<strong>


End file.
